


full lunacy

by MollyRenata



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, vampire!yu and succubus!rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyRenata/pseuds/MollyRenata
Summary: Sho is the mutual victim of a vampire and succubus who, despite their love, can't get what they need from each other.He's more than willing to provide, though.
Relationships: Kujikawa Rise/Minazuki Sho, Kujikawa Rise/Narukami Yu, Minazuki Sho/Narukami Yu
Kudos: 3





	full lunacy

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a shameless crossover of my two trashy AUs. No, I will not apologize for it.

* * *

Sho has always been a loner, from the time that he'd had the soul of a 400-year-old vampire shoved into his body and earned himself a dead father in exchange. He doesn't trust others of his kind - they're cruel and selfish, and many would betray others at the drop of a hat if it meant furthering their own goals. Humans are worthless, annoying _scumbags_ who he steers clear of whenever possible.

He is not _alone,_ however. The ones that Sho is closest to aren't human; in an ironic twist, the creatures of the night who live off of deceit are far more honest - or at least, the ones he knows are. On days when Sho is bored out of his mind and has nothing else to do, Minazuki regales him with tales of the past, many of which would sound too fantastic to be true if it were anyone else listening.

Sho knows better, though. It's hard _not_ to believe someone who was killed and transplanted inside him before his very eyes - and likewise, it's hard not to believe someone as straightforward as his _boyfriend._

Yu is, to be honest, the most miserable excuse for a vampire that ever existed. He absolutely _sucks_ at being a bloodsucker; he's too much of a _goody-two-shoes_ for it, using the strength bestowed upon him by the night to clean a local hospital in exchange for donations of blood. When they'd first started dating, Yu had warned Sho that he already had a girlfriend - and it had seemed very strange that someone like him would cheat on his significant other, until Sho met the girl in question.

Rise isn't human, either. She's a succubus - and Sho doesn't know _how,_ whether it's because Yu told her or because of her own otherworldly powers, but she's _always_ been aware of the affair between the two boys. Aware and _far_ too accepting, all things considered, though there's a bit of a caveat that makes the whole situation much easier to believe.

As it turns out, despite their mutual affection, Yu and Rise can't get what they _need_ from each other. Yu's thirst for blood can't be sated by a demon, and Rise's thirst for _other things_ can't be sated by one of the undead; the fact that a human with a taste for the supernatural wandered into their lives at just the right time has been a major boon for them both, and as for Sho...

Well, he gets plenty out of the deal himself. Yu's vampiric venom is an incredibly potent aphrodisiac, as Sho had learned the _hard_ way some time ago - and Rise _loves_ to take advantage of that fact when they're together so that she, too, can extract fluids from Sho. There's _nothing_ like the unique and blissful experience of being trapped between the two, each of them stimulating him in their own special ways.

Like he is right now, seated in Yu's lap while Rise looms over him, waiting for the opportunity to strike. Sho leans into Yu's touch, his eyes half-lidded as cold fingers run up and down his sides; he can't tell which one of them the affectionate look in Rise's eyes is directed at, though at this point, he doesn't care that much. The anticipation is the worst part - these gentle touches are meant to show love, but that isn't the kind of _show_ that Sho wants when they're all naked in Yu's room together.

Well, okay, maybe a _little._ Sho does like both Yu and Rise, and not just for their tendency to drain him of his essence; Yu is an amazing cook, and a bit of a nerd, and he has a ridiculous sense of humor to match Sho's own - and Rise is beautiful beyond words, and her singing voice is out of this world, and she's actually very sweet most of the time. Sho is sure that they aren't _typical_ examples of their respective kinds, but he can't complain at all, since they've accepted him with all of his quirks and issues.

"...How are you doing?" Yu asks, a whisper against Sho's neck; he hasn't bitten yet, and won't until he receives the go-ahead. "Still up for this?"

It's rare for Sho to decline these exchanges, and when he does, it isn't without good reason. Now, there is no good reason to decline, unless they leave him hanging like they're threatening to - his lack of patience is one of his greatest flaws, and what little he has is hanging by a thread.

"Shut up and _bite me,_ " Sho snaps in response, and that prompts a laugh from Minazuki. "... _You_ shut up, too! Now's not the time, you little...!"

Yu chooses that exact moment to sink his fangs into Sho's neck, and the sharp pain distracts the boy from his intended tirade against the soul sealed within him. The first few times, this pain had bothered him - but now he knows what to expect, and his nerves light up at the slight burning sensation that accompanies Yu's venom flowing into his bloodstream.

At this point, Sho is certain beyond a shadow of a doubt that he is a complete and utter _masochist._ It takes a few seconds for the venom to do its work, but he enjoys the burn in the meantime - and when Rise straddles him and presses her chest against his, that only serves to excite him even more. She's soft and warm, a lovely contrast to Yu's cold body, and the dueling sensations are _almost_ enough to make Sho lose it right then and there-

Sho groans and closes his eyes as the aphrodisiac effect of Yu's venom hits him all at once. He doesn't have time to prepare before Rise sinks herself onto him, enveloping him in her delectable wet heat, and then a filthy image flashes through his head - courtesy of her succubus powers - and he's careening over the edge, shoving himself into her as far as he can while he cries out and grasps at Yu's legs beneath him.

Of course, that isn't enough - not for Rise, and not for Sho, either. Even after pouring his essence inside her, he's still painfully hard, and the expression on her face when he looks up at her tells him that she's still hungry; Yu is the only one among them who can be quenched with relative ease, and he pulls away after just a short time, only taking enough blood to take the edge off of his thirst.

That isn't to say he's a _non-participant,_ though. Due to his physical state, Yu has some trouble getting it up... but when he's turned on, it's _very_ obvious, as his body warms up and the strange feeling of a pulseless erection presses against Sho's rear. Neither of them understand how that works, and maybe Minazuki knows a thing or two, but it isn't _that_ important.

The only important thing right now is that Sho wants Yu inside him - and it's fortunate that Rise can help with _that,_ too. She snakes her tail around Sho's waist to prod at his hole, loosening him up as the tip exudes something resembling her own natural lubricant; that's another thing Sho doesn't understand, and he's pretty sure Rise doesn't get it either, and it matters about as much to them as the fact that their undead boyfriend can get a boner if he's aroused enough.

There was a time when Sho had been repulsed by the very _thought_ of anyone touching his ass like this. These exchanges opened him up to the idea rather quickly, and now he can't _wait_ to be filled. When Rise withdraws her tail, deeming him prepared enough, Sho whines and leans back against Yu, opening his mouth to make a demand - but he doesn't have to, as Yu knows just what he wants, and presses inside him in one smooth motion.

There's nothing better than being trapped between them like this, with Yu's venom and Rise's aura driving Sho to new levels of madness every time they do this. He cries out and arches his back, trying desperately to move - but his lovers control the pace for him, with Yu's strong arms keeping him steady and Rise riding him slowly, each shift of her hips matched by Yu's own motions.

The way they're able to synchronize like this makes Sho wonder if they've done this with anyone before him. He's asked a few times, and their response is always the same - they're lucky to have him, as most humans aren't insane enough to be the willing prey of both a vampire and a succubus at the same time. It's a good point, but he keeps revisiting the question regardless, as he finds it hard to believe that he's _really_ the first-

Yu's fangs graze along the skin of Sho's neck, and he whimpers and tries to press himself against Yu's mouth, craving another dose of that addictive toxin. As always, Yu doesn't give - but Rise provides the sensation regardless, her twisted powers creating an illusion that leaves Sho screaming and shuddering with bliss. They aren't going fast enough, and he wants _more,_ but his dim rational side knows that he can't do _anything_ about it.

Sho doesn't consider himself a submissive person - quite the _opposite,_ in fact - but there's something sublime about his two supernatural lovers forcing him to comply with their own pacing. Yu's gentle thrusts brush against a spot inside Sho that causes him to shudder and moan with each pass, and Rise's inner walls tighten around Sho every time he presses into her, the only shred of control he has in this position wrested from him by her practiced teasing. It feels impossibly good, and Sho is so close already that he just needs one good push to complete him-

That push comes in the form of a more vivid image in his head, a repeat of the fantasy that Rise had given him before - him atop her, pounding her relentlessly in a vision of dominance that he'll never have - and Sho's whole body goes rigid as he screams even louder and claws at Yu's legs with both hands. As he pours himself into Rise, he feels the now-familiar sensation of Yu doing the same to him, and then Rise tightens up around him and moans as she reaches her own end.

It seems to last forever, and when it finally does end, Sho wishes that it didn't _have_ to. He's in bad shape now, dehydrated and filthy from sweat and other fluids, and the pounding Yu gave him has taken its toll as well - his ass is sore, and if it weren't for the fact that it feels so good in the moment, Sho would _still_ resist Yu doing that to him.

"...Let's get you cleaned up." Yu's voice is oddly breathless, seeing as he doesn't need to breathe; he'd once admitted that Sho is one of only two people that can make him feel like this. "I'll make dinner..."

"It's _my_ turn tonight." Rise's insistence comes off a little weaker than usual, given her own state - fueled as she always is by Sho's fluids, she can't put herself together right away after a particularly good session. "Isn't that what you said yesterday...?"

Yu makes an exasperated noise, even as he pulls himself away from Sho. "...It's a good thing he actually _likes_ your cooking."

"I'm _right here,_ y'know," Sho reminds them, as he wiggles out from under Rise. "You two can bicker in your _own_ time." A thought crosses his mind. " _Buuut,_ since we're bein' _spicy_ anyway, a little more _heat_ sounds pretty awesome!"

"It's decided, then..." Rise leans in to plant a kiss on Sho's cheek. "Would you like a _special show_ later?"

The offer, of course, refers to watching Yu and Rise while _they_ go at it. Sho's done that before, and enjoyable as it is, it's also a bit awkward; they've gotten what they need from him, so they deserve to have that time for themselves, and he's kind of a third wheel in this whole arrangement - or so he believes. They both insist otherwise, but in the end, he's still just their _prey,_ and he doesn't _need_ any special treatment.

Against his better judgment, Sho nods in response to Rise's offer, and he can almost _feel_ the excitement radiating off of Yu. For some reason, that cold-blooded freak _likes_ being watched - and speaking of cold-blooded freaks, the guy in Sho's head picks that exact moment to speak up.

_'If you think it selfish to partake in such joys, consider that they, too, enjoy it. You are more to them than you think.'_

Sho almost wishes that Minazuki _couldn't_ read his mind. Maybe if he was another human - but speculating on that is just a waste of energy. Sho doesn't complain as Yu guides him into the apartment's kitchen, and Rise heads off to fetch some towels in the meantime.

Minazuki has a point, though. As much as Sho doesn't want to admit it, it's obvious that these two _care_ about him, and not just as a source of energy; if that was all he was to them, then he would've been dead a long time ago. They aren't the sort to keep _livestock,_ after all - they're too kind for that.

Just to reaffirm that fact in his mind, Sho reminds himself that the last part of the routine between the three of them is _cuddling_ \- and as great as the sex is, for some reason, he likes _that_ part even _more._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and sloppy, and this is something I will apologize for. Some real-life issues have gotten in the way of my writing a little - it's nothing serious, though, and should hopefully clear up soon!
> 
> I decided that Minazuki has a limited ability to read Sho's mind here, if only because of what he is in this AU.


End file.
